


abhirika

by jasleen_899



Category: cid fan fiction
Genre: Love, Multi, Romance, abhirika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasleen_899/pseuds/jasleen_899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a problem, I not getting what name should I give to this story..so till I not get any good name I am giving it the name 'abhirika'..guys if you have some gud name tell me..</p>
    </blockquote>





	abhirika

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem, I not getting what name should I give to this story..so till I not get any good name I am giving it the name 'abhirika'..guys if you have some gud name tell me..

He was becoming more and more restless with time, breathing heavenly, sweating...  
Abhijeet : pointing gun towards tarika  
Tarika : abhijeet tum yeh kya kr rahe ho ?  
Abhijeet : he shooted her and she fell down..

Abhijeet suddenly woke up with jerk and screamed. .tarikaaaa....

Daya came to abhijeet's room after listening that scream. 

Daya : abhi (he gave him water), sbuijeet drank it in onr go..  
Abhijeet : daya..tarika..maine ..ysse goli...  
Abhi hugged daya tightly.  
Daya : (patterning his back) shaant ho jao abhi, woh bud ek bura sapna tha..shaant ho jao.. Abhijeet : par daya tarika zinda hai.., maine khud dekha hai usse, meri aankhe dhoka nahi khs sakti, eoh tarika he thi..zinda hai woh.. Daya : abhijeet tum jaante ho na woh mar chuki hai.. Abhijeet : nahi daya , woh zinda hai , dekhna ek din wapas aayegi woh, usse aana hoga mere leye..,aayegi woh.. Daya : abhijeet shoro yeh sab aur abhi tum so jao.. abhijeet : par daya.. Daya : par war kuch nahi, kal baat karengr abhi tum so jao( he putted hand on his eyes so as to make him sleep).. After few minutes abhijeet went to sleep, daya also went to his room.

Daya : kitni mushqil se abhijeet fhir se normal hua tha aur aaj fjor, aaj itne dino baaf , woh kaise loot sakti hai aur mere samne woh...  
Par abhijeet ko bharosa hai ki woh lotegi, abhi bhi pura bharosa hai lekin mare hue log wapas nahi aate, sab kuch theek ho gaya tha lekin aaj fhir pata nahi...ho kya rahe hai..

**Author's Note:**

> Confuse ho gaye na ?, tension mat lejeye next chapter mein main sara suspense khol dungi !..


End file.
